For Science (Squared)
by songfire15
Summary: Continuation of my fic, 'For Science' from Adrien's perspective. Adrienette/AdrienxMarinette(oneshot). Enjoy! :)


**Thank you everyone for the amazing response to** _ **For Science.**_ **I decided to do a follow-up story since it did so well. I hope you all enjoy it! This may or may not be read with** _ **For Science**_ **but it may help with the context of whats going on.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy :)**

" _Oh Adrien…"_

Adrien sat across from Marinette bewildered, and then blushing like a madman. He had just kissed her. Ok, the kiss was for school, sure _(yeah, after she had to remind you, idiot)_ but oh ladybug had he enjoyed it. Probably more so than he should have. He was speechless and could feel his mouth hanging open like a fish. A stupid, blubbering, fish.

Again. _Idiot._

And now she's staring at him like he's an alien. Why was it always aliens? "Are you ok, Adrien? You look out of it."

Adrien straightened up abruptly and offered an awkward, sideways smile.

"S-sorry," he sputtered out. "I got caught up in the moment."

The wheels of Marinette's chair slid across the wooden floor as she brought herself closer to him. She looked him clean in the eyes and he had to lean back, any closer and she'd steal his soul.

Marinette smirked. "You're nervous."

"I'm not nervous, just, ah," What? He what? _He was acting like an immature two year old that didn't know the difference between a cow and pig, that's what._ And what's with Marinette acting all coy here? _He_ was supposed to tease _her_ , not the other way around. He had to redeem himself, although at this point there very well may not have been any salvaging the situation. "The kiss…"

"What about it?" she asked. A buttery, velvety smoothness coated her voice. She really had it out for him, didn't she?

Adrien gulped. "It was...ah...nice?"

And it's as if a switch had been flipped and she's wheeled herself back and away from him, giggling and smiling cutely. "You're so funny."

Ok. Well that's not exactly how he imagined _that_ to turn out. Though it could've been worse.

He heard her ask once more about what he felt during their kiss. Good question.

Sparks. Fireworks. Euphoria. Airlessness. Cloud-nine. All the above an option?

Surely she meant what he felt. Ahem. _Felt._

 _Adrien Agreste. Behave yourself._

She's saying his name again. "Adrien, come on, focus."

With a quick breath, he leaned back, trying to come up with a way to verbalize what he may have experienced during their kiss. He couldn't just fake an answer! She'd read him in an instant. _Play it cool, Agreste. Be a chilly, Autumn day and remain calm._

"I could tell my heart was beating fast," he offered. "And well, afterwards anyway, I couldn't catch my breath. It was really captivating."

"Captivating, huh?"

Adrien squeaked out a foreign sound. A sound he didn't think he was capable of making. What was his problem today?

Marinette's voice cut in before he could fake an answer and she could've fooled him by how innocent she sounded. "You've never kissed anyone before, have you?"

 _No. Not exactly._

"Can't say I have…"

"Well, neither have I and if you think it was easy kissing the boy I've been crushing on, you've thought wrong."

Wait. What?

Crush on? Boy. He was…

 _Hehe._ He had ammo now. Time to dish it out.

"You've never kissed anyone before either, huh?"

Marinette shrunk back into her chair and his lips curled up into a cat-like grin. Hehheh. Cornered like a mouse. Revenge never tasted so sweet. "Not important. However, do tell me about this _boy_ you've had a crush on. Pretty cute, eh?"

"Yeah…"

"He's a model too, isn't he?"

She's starting to look angry now and he's _loving_ every second it. "Adrien."

"And I'm almost certain he attends the same school as you, no?"

"You can stop any time now."

"But that takes the fun out of it, don't you think, Mi'lady?"

Immediately Marinette's features sober up and she's wide eyed staring at him like he's an alien…again. What did he say this time?

"Everything ok, Marinette?"

"C-chat noir?"

 _Oh crap. Well, here's a problem..._

 **Hehe! Hope everyone enjoyed this! I really enjoyed writing these two fics.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to review or fave! They really do keep me writing.**

 **Regards-SF15**


End file.
